


Screaming In The Dark

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mild Gore, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone familiar stumbles upon Anna in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Hostile Climate' at [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/).

Purgatory was like the high school she’d attended when she was human, Anna thought. There were cliques and rivalries and just like then, she didn’t fit in anywhere.

There were more than a few Angels that had ended up here with her, countless in fact but she wasn’t welcome among them. She had fallen, she wasn't good enough, she wasn’t really one of them.

But she was close enough that she still shone out white light instead of the being a black shadow like all the demons. She couldn’t even blend in with the poor misguided people who had ended up here because they didn’t even know they were there, let alone that she was too.

So she wandered, fending off animals she couldn’t kill and occasionally letting them rip her apart, just to see what would happen. She always reformed whole and unscarred, of course. Death wasn’t as easy now.

Every so often she found herself fighting demons she recognized, which made things worse. Each one either relished or hated the idea that they were now sharing an afterlife with her. She had to admit, she felt the same way.

One night, because it was always night, it was all she could do not to sigh in resignation when a shadowy wisp of smoke wrapped itself around her throat, clinging onto her back.

“Have your fun, I don’t care.” She said, relaxing into the grip of the demon.

“Play along, honey and you’ll thank me.” The demon whispered into her ear, not loud enough for any of the other monsters to pick up on. The voice was familiar but not enough that she could place it or trust it.

“I’m not interested.”

“You’re Anna, Anna Milton. You’re a fallen Angel and I was there when you remembered that. We tried to save your ass.” 

“Ruby?” Anna said, looking over her shoulder at the black smoke covering her.

“Five points. Now if we’re done playing ‘Guess Who’, can you please make it look like you’re putting up a fight?”

Anna pushed back against Ruby and lost her footing, somewhat on purpose. She landed hard on her back and Ruby covered her, pinning her down and pushing her into the ground.

“I’m sorry about this but there’s price on your head, so to speak, and some of the things in here know how to make you disappear forever.” Ruby muttered into the flesh of Anna’s neck, pretending she was biting down into it.

“What do you mean ‘price’?” Anna said warily.

“It’s nothing really, it’s just a game. The prize is power and around here, that’s something worth playing for. Can you reform yourself yet?”

“I can’t control it.” Anna replied, following it up with a fake scream as Ruby dragged nails over her. She was infinitely glad they hadn’t been claws like some of them had.

“Then I really am sorry about this but you’d rather it was me than them. Trust me.” She leaned over Anna, pressing a gentle kiss against her skin as she pushed her fist through her chest, stroking what represented her heart and delivering a mortal blow that would last a few days at best. If she put her fingers around that center of power, the core of her, she could end her and absorb her power, but she didn’t. “Look for me when you reform.” She said, fleeing back into the dark as Anna burst into white light, temporarily destroyed.


End file.
